Safe House
by BritChick24601
Summary: Gibbs gets a surprise one weekend while renovating his house when he's invaded by the family he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy shook his head as he surveyed the scene around him. Bodies littered what once was his living room scattered where they had succumbed to sleep in a variety of uncomfortable positions.

He noticed that Ducky seemed to have secured himself the best sleeping arrangements slumped over the far corner of the sofa leaning towards the warmth of the extinguishing fire.

Palmer sat by his feet, screwdriver still in hand and tousled hair covering his eyes. If Gibbs didn't know any better, he would have presumed him to be still hard at work. It was only when his grip on the trusty screwdriver failed him and it slipped from his hand that Gibbs was sure he had followed his mentor into the land of dreams. The ex-marine had had barely enough time to manoeuver round the human obstacles to catch it before it hit the hard wooden floor and woke the other residents of the room.

Shuddering at the thought he placed the object on a table that had become a graveyard for discarded tools. Tobias sat slumped over in a chair pulled up to the table. His head lay flat across its surface and with every breath he caused one of the runaway screws to roll back and forth.

Two low murmurings drew his attention to the floor where Tony and Ziva lay, between them the half- finished pair of flat pack draws that Tony clutched protectively even in sleep. He rubbed his temples at the memory of the vicious argument the two had been embroiled in for what felt like a lifetime, and all over the size of an alan key. He would have to come up with a rule later about never doing DIY with your partner or else risk being cursed with another alan key incident.

It would seem that Abby and McGee were also casualties of the flat pack furniture as Abby lay in the middle of the newly built bed. The wooden structure had looked stable enough but she had insisted in making sure and no sooner had she lay down she was out for the count. He only wished she had waited till they had at least put the mattress on the bed, the cold wooden support beams could not be comfortable. Agreeing to himself that She had spent too many nights sleeping on her lab floor for her own good he walked to the hallway to retrieve her stuffed hippo that had been dumped along with an assortment of shoes and coats. Tucking it under her head and kissing her goodnight on the forehead he stepped back to check on this last guest.

Timothy lay on the floor just across from the bed, McGee and Abby faced each other in sleep. The instructions to the flat pack bed were still grasped tightly in Timothy's hands and from the look of the picture on the front it would seem that the pair had managed to successfully complete the bed, a sense of pride filled him at this as only hours earlier he was ready to through it all onto the fire and just make a new bed from scratch convinced it would be quicker than trying to translate the mumbo jumbo they called instructions, all that was left to do was attach the ornate wooden headboard that he had made.

It was a labour of love though and he could not begrudge the many hours it took, the end result had far surpassed his expectations when he had this crazy idea, at the time fuelled on far too many glasses of bourbon and black coffee. As on the head board engraved deep into the wood were the names of its future occupants, each in a different style to suit their character. Abby came first, followed by Tony, Tim, Ziva and as a last minute addition even Jimmy made the cut. Tobias and Ducky had already claimed the existing spare bed, for their less frequent stays.

A loud farting noise reached Jethro's ears as Abby rolled in her sleep to be closer to Tim, other than a murmur from McGee the room remained oblivious to the disturbance.

After checking on his unexpected troop of followers Gibbs made his way to sit in the space on the sofa next to Ducky sighing. He would have a stiff back tomorrow but it would be worth it. Someone had to keep watch over his rag tag family, God knows what trouble they would get up to. It was only then that he could really sit back and take in how this unlikely scene had come to pass.


	2. Arrivals

The weekend started like any other for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, setting his sights on finally finishing the renovations to his shell of a house.

Gibbs wasn't surprised by a swift knock on his front door followed by the clattering of it opening and shoes being kicked off. A quick glance at the calendar and sure enough it was the second Friday of the month. In other words, the day Tobias's daughter went back to living with her mother after staying with him for two weeks. It was always a tough day for him, and after running a joint case with NCIS usually through the night to catch an elusive killer, he would end up back in Gibb's basement having one too many celebratory mugs of bourbon, leaving him in need of a bed for the night. This became the tradition on the second Friday of every month.

Tobias would appear at his door sometimes with take out, sometimes with case files to go over. Unable to face his empty home he sought refuge at the closest thing he had to family left and though neither one would admit it they both enjoyed the company.

"Honey I'm home." Tobias's voice rang out over the sounds of Gibbs searching through his shelves.

A rare laugh escaped him, the two had long since recognised the irony of their unconventional friendship. The FBI agent quickly descended the stairs of the basement knowing exactly where to find his host.

"How is she?" Gibbs voice came out hoarse from hours of breathing in sawdust and lack of use.

"Good, she's back at her mum's just dropped her off, what are you looking for?" Gibbs noticed the quick change of topic but said nothing knowing his friend would talk when he was ready or when he was filled with bourbon, whichever came first.

'My old tool box, ahh got ya.' He said finally grasping his hand around the familiar handle he pulled the box from the highest shelf. And started blowing away the years' worth of dust that caked its exterior.

'And why the sudden need for an old tool box, you have plenty of woodworking tools dotted round this room alone' Fornell eyed the box incredulously.

The only answer he received was when Gibbs marched over to the side of his basement that usually harboured a boat but now housed a far more mysterious object just as big as a boat and covered in a greyed cotton blanket that had seen better days.

In one swift movement Gibbs grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. Revealing several boxes all different sizes, under closer inspection Fornell could make out the labels stuck over the boxes giving away that they were all flat pack furniture. A double bed, a coffee table, a wardrobe, two chests of draws and a large dining room table complete with eight chairs were waiting to be built.

"Gonna be a long weekend, who knows when we'll have chance to do it again with our case load." Fornell had to admit the man was right there, this weekend was a rare opportunity in their line of work, usually both of them would be slaving away on a case until near sunrise Saturday.

Accepting defeat and kissing goodbye to an evening of relaxing Fornell begrudgingly asked, "where do we start then?"

Before Gibbs could answer the front door clattered open again. Shuffling footsteps made their way to the top of the stairs and the basement door pushed back to reveal a slightly flustered and damp medical examiner. Vigorously shaking the remains of a once sturdy umbrella.

"You okay duck?" The usually stern NCIS agent let his concern show for his old friend.

"Just fine Jethro, nothing a few minutes in front of your fire can't fix, it's really starting to blow a gust out there, reminds me of a time back in Edenborough…"

"Don't hold out for story time round the fire ducky, our gracious host has us working for our food tonight." Interrupted Fornell passing the doctor on the stairs, arms piled high with boxes.

The doctor turned a questioning gaze to his friend who was scooping up a sizeable box containing a coffee table.

"What's all this Jethro? In all the years I've known you you've barely made any changes to your house, I believe the biggest change you have ever undertaken would be the new welcome mat that now adorns your doorstep, so what's changed?" The doctor asked in a voice usually reserved for his interrogations of the dead.

"I have, Duck, I'm ready to stop living in the past" While saying this his eyes travelled to his cluttered shelves where a picture of Shannon and Kelly stood pride of place, the only clean item surrounded by many years of dust that reminded Leroy of just how long it had been since that happy day when the picture had been taken by him on his reunion with his family after a particularly hard tour. "I'm ready to live in the present and let the past go."

"This is marvellous news, of course I'll help and you know what's good about letting go of the past, you get to appreciate what you have now, the people who are here for you now." His hand reached out give a supportive squeeze before Gibbs climbed the rest of the stairs to join Tobias in the living room. Turning when he reached the top to check on his stationary friend.

"No more profiling duck, you coming?"

"Won't be a minute, there's something I need to do"

"Alright, you know where to find us." With that the NCIS agent disappeared through the door.


	3. Wake Up and Go

Ducky wasted no time in pulling out his phone and dialling the familiar few numbers to NCIS headquarters. After several rings the phone was clumsily picked up by a groggy senior field agent.

"You've reached very special agent Antony DiNozzo, Speak now or forever hold your peace." The words tailed off at the end into more of a mumble.

"Wake up Antony its Doctor Mallard I need you and the others to come to Gibbs's straight away."

After no response, Ducky tried again shouting down the phone in the hopes of waking his presumed sleeping college. This had a better response and Antony woke with a start, peeling away the paperwork that was stuck to his cheek.

"Right Duck I'm on it."

Once the phone was down Tony groggily stood and proceeded to stretch causing him to produce a series of noises that grew ever louder. How he hated growing older, these late nights at the office were really starting to get to him.

Scanning the room every desk was empty, their occupants seizing the opportunity to get home early for the weekend. The sound of heavy rainfall banged on the windows. This made him question how long he had been asleep, when his head hit the desk he was sure it was barely a trickle. Now it looked like a scene from the wizard of Oz.

The only other occupants of the room were his two co-workers. Ziva David and Timothy McGee both sprawled across their desks sleeping. Watching the two a wicked plan popped into his head. Giggling with anticipation he quickly reached into his desk draw and pulled out a foghorn. He had been waiting months for the perfect opportunity to use his new toy. Unfortunately for him their boss was a night owl and workaholic. Any sort of prank while he was around would be the source of a brain injury to him, so he waited and bided his time until now.

Sneaking to the middle of the room he raised the foghorn into the air and pushed it hard. While singing Good morning, Good morning to you and you and you and you. The loud blast echoed through the empty room. The scream from McGee as he fell off his chair was something he'd expected, what he didn't expect was the knife hurtling towards his head thrown by a former Israeli Mossad officer. He barely had time to duck down before the blade grazed his hair shearing a chunk off and embedding in the wall behind his head.

"My hair! ZIVA you could have killed me!" Tony spluttered, rubbing his new bald spot.

"Then don't do that again or I will have no problem throwing as many knives as it takes to hit their mark." Tony was reminded of how terrifying Ziva could be when provoked.

"Okay, Okay promise."

By this time, McGee had slumped back into his chair and Ziva had pushed passed Tony to retrieve her knife. Not altogether happy with the fact that the assassin was reloading with the rude awakening still fresh in her mind. He decided to distract her.

"So don't you want to know why I woke you?" Tony muted

"No." both Ziva and Tim shouted.

"Aw come on guys it was Ducky, he needs our help." Groaning his two friends made their way unhappily to the back stairs that led to autopsy. Only turning at the top of the stairs when they realised that their co-worker was not following.

"Oh no, no, no my friends, the Duckmister has escaped the Duck pond. Come on we're going on a duck hunt. You go grab autopsy gremlin and I'll go get Abby. Meet you in the garage in five." With that the slightly dazed group spilt to perform their respective tasks.

Five minutes later McGee, Ziva and Palmer huddled in the garage waiting for the final two members to join them.

"What did Tony say this was about again?" Palmer yawned.

"Whatever it is it smells birdie to me, meeting up in the garage at this time of night, I swear if this is another one of his practical jokes."

"The phrase is fishy Ziva, it smells fishy." Tony interrupted as he walked into view dragging a half sleeping Abby.

Her pigtails crooked, eyes red and Bert the stuffed hippo tucked under her arm.

"Now, I have gathered you all here today to find out which one of you is the murderer." Tony announced, joining the others.

"Shut it Dinozzo or the offer of the knives still stands" Ziva growled dangerously.

"Really Tony, Agatha Christie?" McGee questioned.

"See Ziva, at least McGee's been studying my list of recommended shows." Before this could escalate Jim butted in.

"So why are we here?"

"We're here my favourite gremlin, to take one of these out" He answered gesturing to the autopsy truck. "Then onwards to Gibbs's house, Ducky called, said he needs us"

"But why the truck?"

"Come on Mcstupid, think, we'd never make it to Gibbs's house in this storm in our cars, not even out of the car park. You know how it floods even with the slightest rainfall, so we take a work car. Unfortunately, without Gibbs here to sign to let us take out an SUV over the weekend, that's out. But what we do have is Mr Jimmy Palmer," It was at this point Tony's hand clamped down on Jimmy's shoulder and he fixed the younger man with his best game show host grin, "now you can sign here and the trucks all ours! Bit of a squeeze but we'll all fit."

"Not bad Tony, almost like you were a detective" Ziva stated.

So after the relevant forms had been signed, with the promise that the truck not be harmed in any way. Which as Tony pointed out meant that Ziva was not allowed near the wheel. And an intense battle of rock paper scissors played to see who won the front seat. The team were buckled up and ready to hit the road. With Palmer driving and Ziva and Abby in the front seats next to him. Tim and Tony had unhappily been renegade to the back of the truck.


	4. Rule 9

Thank you for supporting my story, I hope you like it. Comment what you think should happen next and a very special thank you to a dear friend of mine, you know who you are thanks for helping me finally do this I hope it helps you get through your essays.

* * *

After putting the phone down on Tony, Ducky made his way back up to join his friends, stopping on route to deposit his wet coat onto a peg. As well as place the remains of his umbrella leaned up next to his also damp shoes near the door.

On entering the living room he was surprised to find the fire already roaring in the hearth and the two federal agents sitting on the sofa with satisfied grins on their faces.

"That was awfully quick of you two to get the fire going so fast, I thought I was only gone a couple of minutes."

"What can we say, practice makes perfect and we've sure had a lot of practice, you must be the only man left in America that heats their house from one log fire, no wonder the place is freezing," Fornell playfully grumbled. "Are you quite finished moaning about the heating? we've got work to do." Gibbs fixed the pile of boxes with a withering look as he tried to assess the most painless route to completing his goal and retrieving the biggest of the boxes he set about this task.

It was at this point that Ducky realised how little furniture Gibbs had in his living room, other than the sofa pulled up to the fire to make room for the boxes, the old black and white telly in the corner and a small table only big enough for one person pulled up to the other corner with a rickety chair tucked under it. It looked more like a convent than a home. Thankfully this was all about to change. The thought crossed his mind that after this first round of home improvements he might be able to convince his college to carry on through his whole house and finally regain his home again. Shaking his head he banished such thoughts. It was Jethro's choice to make and he was a good enough study of behaviour to know not to push him. He saw how that worked out for the mans many ex-wives.

So while the others were producing their trusty knifes to cut into the oversized box he busied himself in the kitchen making a pot of warming tea from his own personal supply that he kept here for just the occasion after discovering just how bare Leroy's cabinets get while he's on a case. He placed the pot of tea on a tray and carried it into the living room where Fornell took it off him with a grateful nod. He then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the cups, saucers, milk jug and sugar pot all squeezing into the tray. All the items had made their way into Gibbs' house through Ducky at one point or another. Making it into the living room again and the tray being positioned on the small table in the corner, the contents of which got raised eye brows from both his friends after they had finished laying out the parts to the bed over the floor.

"What's with the extra cups Doc? There's only three of us, you've bought enough for eight people, do you know something we don't?" The FBI agent questioned suspiciously edging towards the window to look for any sign of company however the storm was making any sort of surveillance imposable barely being able to make out the end of the drive.

"Well its not like we could complete all this in one weekend with out some help" Ducky stated evenly, starting to fill the cups with tea.

Outside the NCIS truck pulled up on the edge of the drive. The flash of its headlights alerted the waiting FBI agent to its presence.

"Looks like we have company, the cavalry's arrived" the sarcasm dripped from every word.

Seconds later the front door banged open crashing as it hit the wall with the force of the push. Wincing Gibbs could imagine the freshly made dint in his wall. Multiple footsteps could be heard racing through the door. Suddenly a herd off soaking NCIS employees descended into the living room led by very special agent Antony DiNozzo. Who on seeing Fornell stood arms crossed facing him in Gibbs' living room and the man himself still holding the knife he used to open the box. Came to the conclusions that this was a trap of some sort.

"I didn't do it I promise it was all McGee I swear" He pleaded.

"What?!" McGee stuttered from the back of the group.

"Relax DiNozzo this isn't an intervention" Tobias stated.

"Now before we start all come and get a nice cup of tea to warm you up, you look as if you've gone swimming with your clothes on. That reminds me of my dear uncle Bert when I was a boy I would stay with him for a couple of weeks over summer and he used to go swimming every morning with his clothes on in the local loch, said it made him feel ten years younger. I tried to explain to him that swimming in trucks would do the same but he was having none of it."

The fire was crowded around and tea was devoured while listening to the wise doctors story.

"Not to say that this isn't fun but…" Tony trailed off rethinking possibly angering his boss who remained silent.

Lucky for him Ziva picked up where he left off. "Why are we here?" her voice filled with curiosity.

There had been very few times they had entered Gibbs' house without there being a life or death situation and this was certainly the first time they had all been requested together. Which did not go unnoticed by anyone of them.

"To help us with these" Gibbs finally spoke, stepping to the side so the group could see the pile of flat pack boxed and bed parts already lead out. From that point things happened very quickly, groups were divided and boxes were picked with all the excitement of Christmas. Mostly coming from Abby, who could make any activity infectiously happy.

The youngsters had decided like most things to turn it into a competition, fastest pair to complete assembling their furniture wins. Gibbs didn't mind if it meant the furniture got done quicker. Although the thought of Tony as having agreed upon bragging rights from this did make him contemplate taking Monday off if he won this game.

All but Palmer had started the same way, citing rule nine as pocket knives were proudly retrieved and packaging was destroyed. Luckily for Palmer Ziva took pity on him and lent him her back up.

An hour later and the different tactics of the pairs had become clear. Ducky and Palmer had easily fallen into old habits with the older directing his young companion referring back to many years of experience. Jimmy for his part listened respectfully to his mentor adding his own opinions every now and again. While carrying out his requests. They made steady progress while Ducky spoke of how it reminded him of when him and his mother would complete jigsaw puzzles.

Abby's excitement had rubbed off onto Tim and the two had jumped into the competition headfirst. Tim had started reading the instructions but after a few interruptions by an impatient Abby unable to wait while he took in every ounce of data, the two decided to wing it. With McGee grabbing secret looks at the instructions when Abby wasn't looking.

Tony and Ziva were not sharing the same sort of progress. Which soon led to arguing, the yells had started earlier than anyone had expected. As soon as voices were raised the little progress that was taking place stopped completely. With both parties preferring to shout at the other, rather than reading the instructions. After twenty minutes of arguing Gibbs had had enough. And with one loud cough and a dangerous stare daring either one of them to argue the peace of the room was restored, with a few whispered threats of carrying the argument on later that Gibbs pretended not to hear.

Tobias and Leroy were the last pair, not by choice but by the fact neither had acknowledged that they were taking part in the competition out of self-preservation, the younger group had left them to themselves. So while the others raced to finish they sat back polishing off their second cup of tea and watching the chaos unwind, sparing a sorry thought for Ducky who had been dragged into the youngsters game by a pleading look from Jimmy. Not that he looked unhappy about being part of it.

"This is gonna be one hell of an evening." Tobias commented

"You think?" Jethro stated sarcastically Small smiles ghosted across both men's faces at that as although both would never admit it to anyone, the idea of an evening packed with friends was far better than one like so many before sat alone.

"To the madness." Fornell toasted. China teacups were carefully clinked together. Neither wanted to get on the wrong side of Ducky by smashing them. After the teacups had been emptied of their contents Gibbs and Fornell set about starting on their peace of flat pack. Happy that they had put enough distance between them and the other pairs to not be classed as taking part in their competition.

Hours later and with his family fast asleep around him Gibbs finally allowed himself to sit back on the sofa next to the sleeping medical examiner and close his eyes, happy to be with the people he loved. With that thought he drifted off to sleep content.


	5. Rude Awakenings

A single ray of sunlight dotted through a sea of stormy black clouds, the horizon could just be made out in the distance signalling the start of a new day. The growing patter of heavy rain hitting the window panes of his living room roused a particularly light sleeper. Gibbs didn't need to open his eyes to know that he was the first person to wake in the room from the chorus of snores that resonated off of the bare walls.

Gripping the edge of the sofa he found himself sitting on he pulled himself up. Cursing his stiff joints for a less than smooth assent, he surveyed the room around him. Just as he had predicted every member of the room be them young or old were deep in sleep producing a variety of snores that to a man that opted for as little human contact as possible was deafening.

Eyes scanned over every member of his team completing a mental register making sure everyone was accounted for. Somethings from his marine days never left him and this compulsion was one of them. With everybody safely sleeping Gibb's eyes then travelled to his front windows. The storm that had started the night before was in full force now. Large droplets of water hammered the window making it impossible to see even to the end of his drive, where presumably a mass of cars gathered. One look at the size of the raindrops that crashed against the window was enough to establish that it would not be safe to send his sleeping co-workers home anytime soon. He dreaded to think what the roads would be like. From what little he could see of the path that ran parallel to his driveway it resembled more of a river than a path at the moment as it valiantly tried to drain the water away from the house. The small tree in his unkempt front garden was also showing signs of damage from the storm; its top branches after taking the full force of the rain had broken from the rest of the tree and had been swept away by the raising wind, leaving it looking worse for wear.

But right now, he had a bigger problem to deal with, turning back to the mass of people scattered over the room. After a few seconds, he had made his mind up and slowly crept to the kitchen to make the biggest pot of coffee he could find. Two mugs of coffee later and the first signs of movement could be heard from the front from.

Stumbling steps echoed in the quiet and the shadow of their maker appeared in the doorway. A moment later he was joined by a dazed Tobias Fornell.

"I half thought I dreamt last night."

"What gave it away?" Gibbs joked offering his friend a well needed mug of coffee.

"Well waking to DiNozzo's foot in my face gave me a clue" After stopping to take a sip of coffee he continued "the boy must have been a contortionist in another life to sleep like that." He exclaimed shaking his head to rid himself of the memory. Both men laughed settling in to wait for the others to wake.

After thirty minutes of talking Ducky was the first to enter the kitchen and after politely sipping half his mug of coffee he was ready to join the convocation.

"I hope you don't think me rude that I invited the team round without asking, there would have been no way us three could have built all the furniture in the time we have and I know how you feel about apologies and asking for help. But I have to admit it didn't exactly go to plan." The weary doctor apologised.

"That's for sure" Tobias chimed in.

"There's nothing to forgive, you were trying to help and the team tried to too, in their own way that is" Jethro responded.

"Thank you" he sighed and his shoulders rose like a great weight had been lifted.

"It's fair to say I didn't consider the disruptive effect of youthful energy and what I can only describe as sibling rivalry."

"Isn't there some rule Doctor that profilers can't profile their own team? I know we have one at the FBI with our profilers."

"What happens off duty stays off duty" The doctor countered mischievously while coffee mugs were raised in humorous toast and eyes travelled back to the sea of sprawled out bodies still slumbering.

Twenty minutes later and signs of life started coming from the front room. Groans and moans escaped the mouths of half-conscious individuals coming to terms with the uncomfortable knots in their body from sleeping rough. These groans turned into shouts seconds' letter as people started to realised their surroundings.

"Get off me!"

"I'm not on you, you're on me!" Followed by a loud crash and a painful groan.

"Bloody wild Israeli" was whispered by a sulking Tony under his breath.

"Oh, great the kids are up" Sarcasm dripped from every one of the FBI's agent's words. The only response he got from Gibbs was filling more mugs of coffee in preparation from the onslaught.

The first person through the door was Tony looking worse for wear; with his tie lost his white shirt fell open at the collar. Abby was next in line and even with black make up lines running down from her eyes she still maintained a sunny disposition. Ziva was the next to enter the kitchen with the only signs of the night on the floor being her loose hair that had started the night in a ponytail and her necklace. The pendant had fallen to the back of her neck in sleep. Timothy closely followed Ziva in, He marked an unusual difference from the day before, a missing right sock and from the suspicious looks he was aiming at Antony, Gibbs was quite sure that he had something to do with it. Jimmy was the last in nervously hovering at the door unsure whether to enter. His unkempt curly hair was sticking out at odd angles from his head making him look far younger than his age and his round glasses sat crooked on his nose. Seeing safety in numbers he joined the rest of the team.

After an awkward silence with no one quite sure what to say Gibbs surprisingly was the one that broke the ice.

"Coffees in the pot, grab a mug."

With that the tension was gone and one by one mugs were passed round and filled with steaming brown liquid. A crash sounded as something hit the kitchen window. Gibbs was quick to react pulling up the blinds. A large rock scrapped down the window and dropped to the floor. Tony whistled,

"We're not in Kansas anymore, that's one hell of a storm" He exclaimed peering out to view the storm.

After finishing his first mug of coffee McGee was the first to vocalise what everyone was thinking.

"So…um boss what are we going to do now? We could umm try to drive home but…" Before he could finish Gibbs cut him off.

"Absolutely not, no one's driving home in this weather the roads aren't safe." He paused for a second to comprehend what he was about to say. "Until then you can stay here"

"Yay, sleepover at Gibb's house!" Abby squealed giving him a hug for good measure. He wasn't done there though, "Under the condition that you help renovate the house, understood?"

A sea of "Yes boss"

"understood"

"yes Sir" And another squeal of joy from Abby came as a response.

"Good, now there's a bathroom upstairs first door on your right, once you've finished your coffee go get yourself cleaned up."

With that being said the group returned to the familiar patter with a short conversation about the last case the team solved the day before, which everyone agreed now felt like a lifetime ago. Even Palmer, who until then hide behind the others and refused to look Gibbs in the eye took part after some coaxing from Ducky.

After the younger members of the groups had finished their second mug of coffee and the convocation had died down they were sent upstairs to find the bathroom. Listening to stampede making its way through the house Fornell couldn't help but comment.

"Well at least you gave them a job to keep them busy. I'd pick the storm any day over a house full of stir-crazy NCIS agents."

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behaviour." Doctor Mallard counted half-heatedly, while his companions laughed and the sounds of chaos caused by five unsupervised agents filtered through the house.

* * *

Meanwhile After being sent to get cleaned up the team had made it as far as the front room before the arguing started.

"I call shotgun on the bathroom"

"No chance Tony"

"Need I remind you Mcprobie I'm senior field agent"

"And need I remind you we're not at work at the moment"

"I don't mind waiting"

"See elf lord Jimmy doesn't mind me going first"

"That's not what he said Tony"

"Ziva I'm sure you just miss heard my good friend, isn't that right Jimmy?"

As Tony turned to face Jimmy who had put several people between the two of them he spotted Gibbs leaning in the doorway looking thoroughly displeased at the bickering group.

"Oh, hey boss, we were just…" Tony greeted him trying to look as innocent as humanly possible.

"Bickering like children, yes we heard, since you seem unable to act your ages I'll decide what order you use the bathroom, you'll go in order of years at NCIS." His voice which up until now had been sharp softened.

"So, Abby you're up first"

With that he turned and returned to the kitchen. Abby yelling her thanks after him. She then scooped up Bert from where she fell asleep and skipped to the front of the group.

"Well at least we know who the favourite is" Tony muttered

Ziva let out a laugh at that "Was that ever in doubt?"


	6. The Plan

Abby emerged from the bathroom pigtails once again high on her head and make up lines cleaned. She had barely stepped over the threshold before Tony dived into the empty bathroom claiming his turn. However, the bubbly goth didn't seem to notice the sudden movement beside her and instead started walking down the empty corridor away from the others.

Ziva was the first to notice Abby's wandering. "Abbs what are you doing?"

"Just having a little look, come on you know you want to, it's not like Gibbs would mind he said we had to help renovate the house we're just checking out the work we have to do first."

"What about the bathroom?" Timothy asked anxious to protect his spot.

"Common Tim, how long have you known Tony? He'll be in there ages pruning himself especially because he knows you're out here queuing for your turn. He's probably thinking of names to call you right now, so you can wait here to hear what insult he's come up with or you can come and explore, you know you want to." Singing the last few words to make her point she knew had him.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble."

"Don't worry Tim, we won't."

"Ziva you in?"

"You bet I am, it's not like I'm getting in the bathroom anytime soon."

"Jimmy?"

"Well I suppose if you're all doing it, then its okay."

"Yay, come on then let's get started."

With that she wasted no more time and led the group down the corridor to the first door.

It opened with a creak and shushes were exchanged in fear of causing too much noise.

One by one they hesitantly stepped into the room, with every misplaced step the floorboards beneath their feet let out a wail of dismay that spread an air of unease round the group.

It was cold and impersonal; a double bed sat in the middle of the far wall, a tattered rug which colours had long since faded away, a battered wooden night stand pulled up to the right side of the bed and a pair of cream curtains drawn back to reveal a large window that overlooked the front garden on clearer days. The only personal item in the room was placed on the nightstand facing the bed, it was a framed picture of Shannon and Leroy smiling on their wedding day.

"Guys look at this, its Gibbs." McGee exclaimed holding the picture.

"He looks so young." Ziva remarked

"And happy, they both look so happy." Was Abby's awed response

"I hope I look that in love on my wedding day."

"Got to find the right girl first Palmer." McGee stated while carefully placing the picture down where he found it.

"One day." Jimmy sighed, his voice trailing off as his mind wondered over the possibilities.

"This room is so empty, even the walls aren't painted." Ziva noted "Even in my Mossad days my rooms were never this bare."

"It's a good job that we're here now to get this place sorted then." Abby stated determinedly.

After gathering all they could from the first bedroom they moved on to the next room. It was another bedroom smaller in size than the last but had a more lived in feel. There was a double bed in the corner of the room and tartan curtains surrounding the window, a tartan rug and light fitting tied the rooms theme together. The landscape on the wall portrayed grass covered hills peeking into clear blue skies. A nightstand next to the bed housed a small reading light and a book, a stark contrast to the room before.

"Wow this room's nice." McGee observed entering first.

"You don't have to be a detective to guess whose room this is, tartan everywhere, picture on the wall of the English countryside and an FBI handbook on the nightstand. This has got to be Ducky and Fornell's guestroom." Ziva commented.

"The guys have got taste, who would have known? Especially Fornell with that gruff FBI agent exterior I just knew under that there's a sweet guy and this proves it." Abby exclaims.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Abby." Jimmy started "But this room looks like it was hand decorated by Dr Mallard, I remember him bringing that paining," pointing to the painting on the wall "into work a few weeks back. I thought it odd but when I came back from my dinner break it was gone. He must have given it to Gibbs when I was gone."

"Good work Jimmy that explains a lot." McGee praised him. "And don't worry Abbs if anyone can get Agent Fornell to show his softer side it's you."

Both showed their thanks and they moved on to the last unopened door, led by a more confident Jimmy.

"Last door" He stated staring at it while his hand moved towards the handle.

"Other than the bathroom that is but at Tony's rate we'll die of old age before we get to see the inside of that room." Ziva added, with the others still facing the door nervously waiting to see the final room. Just as Palmers outstretched hand grasped the door handle, the group deadly quiet in anticipation got a shock by Tony sneaking up on them from behind.

"What you guys up to?" He shouted making the group in question jump in fear.

Ziva who happened to be at the back turned around at the sudden noise and on instinct aimed a punch in his direction with only a second to react Tony managed to swerve but couldn't clear the impact all together and instead of a black eye he instead got a black shoulder.

"Ow, you punched me!" He exclaimed shocked rubbing his already bruising shoulder.

"And if you carry on shouting I'll do it again." She responded showing her most fierce Mossad stance which made Tony instantly step away from her and lower his voice to a whisper.

"So McGee what are you all up to?" He asked not daring to look at Ziva.

"We're just having a little look round that's all." When Tony didn't answer straight away McGee added. "It was Abby's idea, you're not going to tell Gibbs are you?" The younger field agent pleaded.

There was another few seconds of silence as Tony looked as though he was weighing up his options and the group in front of him stared at him with a range of looks from pleading in the case of McGee and Palmer to Ziva who looked downright dangerous, daring him to tell on them. Abby seemed to be the only one who wasn't concerned by the turn of events.

"Come on Tony, wouldn't you like to know what Gibb's house is like?" Abby asked grasping Tony's hand and pulling him to the front of the group in front of the last door.

"Well I've always wanted to be part of Mystery Incorporated" He whispered temptingly.

"Mystery what?" Ziva asked McGee confused.

"Incorporated, it's what the group on Scooby doo are called"

When Ziva still looked confused he went on. "It's a kids TV series"

"That explains why Tony likes it then." Ziva whispered back.

While this was going on in the back of the group, Tony at the front of the group had grabbed the door handle and was opening the door.

Once the door was fully open they stepped into the room flicking the light switch as they enter. It was big, just as big as Gibbs' room. However, it looked much larger because of the lack of furniture. Not a single item was in the room, no rug, no bed, not even curtains to block out the sight of the storm hitting the window or a lampshade to cover the loose bulb swaying from the ceiling.

Tony approached the window ledge and blew the thick layer of dust off from it making himself cough a few to many times for Ziva's liking who patted him on the back less violently than he thought possible only minutes before. After nodding his thanks to the Israeli, he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Looks like no one's been in here in a while." His eyes followed the spots of dust dancing in the air illuminated in the bulb light.

"Why do you think this room is empty? It's got to be the biggest." Palmer asked.

"It's the one I'd pick as my master bedroom if I lived here for sure." Tim responded.

"Not on your salary Mcpauper, all those video games of yours don't come cheap but at least you can console yourself that you've kept your Elf Lord title for another year. I'm on a roll" He congratulated himself.

"Shut up Tony." Timothy sounded unimpressed by the constant jabbing.

"And for your information I earn more than you." He admitted triumphantly.

"You do not, I'm senor field agent." Tony exclaimed outraged.

"I do too." McGee was about to continue why but was cut off by Tony's childish response.

"You do not."

"I do too, because I…" Again he was cut off.

"You do not, I've been at NCIS longer."

"Graduate from MIT Tony then we'll wonder why we're not paid the same."

With that being said McGee walked out of the empty room content that he had discovered all that he could from that room. A few seconds later he was joined on the landing by the rest of the group.

Abby was the first to speak once they were all out of the last room. "I liked that one it had a good feel to it."

"How can you have a good feel about it Abby? Its empty, not much to like there." Ziva questioned.

"Not much to dislike either." She said happily, reminding the group of her endless optimism.

"I've got an idea," She continued "how about we make this room our room, Ducky and Fornell have one for when they're here how about we claim this one as ours it's only fair. We're renovating the place anyway let's add our spin to this room."

"That's a great idea Abbs." Tony's response made Abby's naturally large smile grow to a size that the Cheshire cat would be proud of with each person's enthusiastic response.

"But maybe you should be the one to ask him, it's clear that you're his favourite if he'll say yes to anyone it'll be you." McGee stated.

Without a second thought she had agreed to be the group's spokesperson and lead negotiator to secure them the coveted empty bedroom. Thinking back Gibbs had only given her one caf-pow the entire week, so she would be happy to let that go for the use of the spare bedroom. She tried to convince herself that it would be that easy but with Gibbs you never knew. At least she had her whole team behind her, surely when Gibbs sees them all together he'll agree. If Ducky and Fornell can use a room then so should her and the team she thought determinedly.

"Right McGee you best get in the bathroom and get sorted out we don't want to keep Gibbs and the others waiting for too long or he'll never let us have the room." Abby ordered.

With that McGee disappeared into the bathroom and the others were once more left to queue outside, although this time they were accompanied by a loud hum as they excitedly discussed what they would to the room and when they would stay if Gibbs agreed.


	7. Slips,Trips and Falls

It had been twenty-five minutes and Gibbs was just starting to get worried about how long the youngsters were taking to get ready upstairs. He fought his newly rediscovered paternal instincts to go check on them. Questioning himself when these feelings had snuck up on him and founding no answer he busied himself by washing and clearing away the mugs used for the morning coffee. Ducky and Fornell had snuck off to the downstairs bathroom which they had handily forgotten to tell the others about wanting to spare the impact of a tornado of agents on the compact room. Once the two had freshened up they joined Gibbs in the kitchen, immediately noticing the absentmindedness of their friend when he finished cleaning the same mug for the third time.

"It's unnerving, isn't it?" Fornell broke Gibbs out of his trance. Once he was sure he had the ex-marines' attention he continued.

"The silence, you know they're up to no good when they're this quiet, Emily's the same." Gibbs rolled his eyes at his highly trained team of NCIS agents being compared to a teenage girl but after their behaviour the night before he decided against defending them. By now all the mugs had been cleaned and put back in their place in the kitchen cupboards. Leaving Gibbs with nothing to distract him from the ticking of his clock and Fornell's words echoing in his mind it became harder to stop himself from going to check.

Finally, he gave in and strode towards to the kitchen door. When his friends said nothing, he carried on glad he didn't have to pretend to be the ever-stern leader with them, letting them glimpse his softer side in this small action. He made it as far as the living room doorway before he heard several heavy footprints powering quickly down the stairs straight towards where he stood. The group appeared around the corner in a flash not expecting to come face to face with their boss. They crashed head first dominoing one after the other to fall into a bundle on the floor.

Hearing the commotion Ducky and Fornell ran into the room. On seeing the bundle on the floor Ducky remarked.

"Good lord, what happened?"

Ziva who happened to be at the top of the bundle responded.

"We ran into Gibbs"

"And where is Gibbs now?" Fornell asked unable to see him in bundle on the floor.

"Right here" Was the muffled answer, as one hand immerged from bellow the mass of tangled limps.

This made all the agents above jump, realising that they were lying on their boss they rolled off and jumped up sharpish to reveal their dishevelled leader. Fornell couldn't help but laugh at the situation as Ducky gave his friend a once over to make sure he didn't have a concussion from the fall, much to Gibbs' annoyance. The younger agents looked mortified and a sea of apologies was suddenly coming from the group.

"Rule six" Was all Gibbs managed to mumble between Ducky's tutting.

"This is not good Jethro, you have a gash to the back of your head and quite a sizable bump two which leads me to suspect that you could have a concussion. You might be lucky and get away with nothing more than the cut and a bad headache but we need to get you checked over properly at the hospital to make sure" This assessment made the team pale even more.

"I feel fine Duck, I'm not going to the hospital in this weather the roads will be flooded anyway." Gibbs listed excuses groggily.

"You need treating Jethro. You're not invincible" Donald snapped concerned for his stubborn friend.

"I trust you to treat me Duck." Countered Gibbs.

"We're not at work I don't have any equipment here and you know that" The doctor saw through Gibbs' words. However, he was interrupted from dragging the NCIS agent out by a squeak from Jimmy Palmer who was cowering behind Abby.

"Actually, we bought some medical supplies with us" Feeling guilty about unintentionally causing the injuries Palmer was looking to make amends.

"We could run and get them?" He asked facing Dr Mallard for permission.

"Fine, I'll patch you up but you have to follow my orders to the letter while you're recovering and at the first sign that you have any more injuries other that cuts and bruises and I'll drive you to the hospital myself, clear?"

"Clear" Gibbs settled on the compromise and let Ducky help him into a chair while the younger group were being shepherded to the front door by Tobias. When Tobias opened the front door, the youngsters recoiled away from the rain that poured in on a gust of wind.

"I'm sure we don't all need to go out there and get wet through, one of us can get what Ducky needs." Tony tried to excuse himself but Fornell was having none of it.

"You all did this so you'll all have a hand in sorting it" When Fornell turned back to peer out to the front garden something caught his eye.

"Wait, you guys came in that thing?" Pointing to the NCIS medical van parked haphazardly across the driveway.

"You're crazier than I thought. Now get out there and get what we need" He finished laughing to himself. While the others stepped out into the storm. All hesitation was lost as soon as the first golf ball sized raindrops hit with this incentive the group dashed down the muddy garden to the medical van that they arrived in. McGee was the first to reach the van closely followed by Jimmy and between the two of them they unlocked the back doors and ripped them open they jumped in soon to be joined by Ziva, Tony and Abby.

The van was cramped full to the brim with no one wanting to get too close to the doors. This made it hard for Palmer to grab everything they needed so instead resorted to calling out what they needed and whoever was closest grabbed it. By the time Palmer had finished listing everybody was piled high with everything they could possibly need not wanting to have to make a return trip.

"Right I think that's everything" Jimmy stated.

"Thank god for that, might have been easier to just back the truck up to the front door and empty the whole thing, between us we must be carrying most of what was in here" Tony sounded relieved but couldn't help but make a joke at the situation from behind a stack of packaged bandages he was holding.

"Ready to run back?" Abby asked still hearing the raindrops hitting the top of the truck making them all reluctant to face the onslaught that waited for them. After a long few seconds Ziva spoke up.

"Let's get this over with" With that she opened the truck door and slipped out the others quickly followed.

The storm hit them as soon as they were out from under their cover. Ziva and Abby at the front of the group sped back to the house and through the front door which was still being held open by Fornell. The boys however did not make it back so easily. Within the first few steps McGee was in difficulty slipping in the muddy garden he reached with his free hand to grab hold of Tony's shoulder for support however instead of regaining his balance he caught Tony mid-stride making him trip forward onto Jimmy and all three of them landed in the mud with a thud. They lay dazed unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Come on you ladies what are you playing around at?" Was the shout form Fornell that made them realise how wet and muddy they were.

"McMuddy you idiot" Tony huffed while picking up his scattered load.

"It was an accident" Tim shouted over the storm having trouble getting back to his feet. Palmer on the other hand was trying to stay out of the two other agents' way reading the looks they were giving each other he didn't want to get between the two of them for fear of being pushed back into the mud after just managing to push up onto all fours. In this light with their suits wet through and covered in mud with a mischievous look in their eyes and a surplus amount of ammo in mud at their feet the junior medical examiner had reason to be concerned but was saved from getting hit by an errant mud projectile by another shout from Fornell. Who had also read the situation.

"Don't even think about it" He warned in his most intimidating voice. "Get inside now with that medical equipment" With those words it was like a switch had gone on in the agents' brains and they suddenly remembered why they were sent out there in the first place. They gathered up their lost items and navigated their way carefully back to the house, the sense of urgency gone now that they were completely wet through and covered in mud.

Once they passed the fresh hold into the house Fornell finally slammed the door shut and Ziva and Abby handed over towels they had found while the boys were still outside.

"How bad is it?" Tony squeaked concerned for his precious designer suit. He pivoted to check the back but seeing mud covering that two his panic rose.

"It's nothing a few washes can't fix" Ziva spoke calmly wrapping him up in the last large towel they found."

"You really think that Ziva?" Abby whispered sceptically eyeing what was left of the suit as they walked back into the living room.

"Of course not, but it saves him mourning the loss of a piece of clothing that he's got three the same of at home." Ziva whispered back careful not to let Tony hear.

Ducky looked up about to question what took so long when they re-entered the room. But on seeing the state of Tony, Timothy, and Jimmy his question was answered. Gibbs' did not seem fazed by the boys' appearance as usual taking the absurdity that his team including himself got up to.

Ducky went around taking what he needed off the group before the rest was placed on the table next to them within an easy reach for the medical practitioner to do his work.

"Now I'm going to put some numbing cream round the gash before I put in some stitches. Once that's done I'm sending you straight to bed to rest up under observation to make sure you don't have anything else going on inside. Now stop huffing at me and stay still." Ducky ordered slipping into his doctor role, almost as an afterthought he turned to the audience of waiting agents "And the rest of you out I can't do my work with you lot crowding around".

As they were ushered out Gibbs called over to boys.

"There's some more towels in the bathroom second draw down take a shower and clean off all that mud. Tobias can you go in my room and find them something that fits that they can wear till their cloths are clean."

"Thanks boss" the mud-covered agents gratefully responded.

"Come with me then" Tobias tried to lead them out of the room. With one last concerned look towards Gibbs the group let themselves be push out leaving their boss in the capable hands of the good doctor.

On the way up Abby grabbed Burt tucking him securely under her arm before following the others. As the two girls had managed to avoid the mud bath they stayed out of the boys' way as they dripped mud through the house and decided to steal away to the room they had unofficially adopted. With them gone the boys were left with Fornell who walked them to the door of the room they already knew to be Gibbs' bedroom.

"Wait here" Fornell ordered as he shut the door on them when they went to follow.

"This is just great I'm wet I'm muddy, I've got to wear borrowed clothes and it's all your fault Mcmuddy" Tony frustratedly responded to the door being shut in his face.

"Quit it Tony all three of us are going through the same thing and I already told you I'm sorry" Timothy responded tired of having the same argument.

"Think of the hot shower we'll get to have" Jimmy chipped in optimistically.

"You got it Jimmy, Since I'm the longest serving agent among us looks like I'll be get first crack at the shower" Tony sounded much more upbeat.

"Oh no you don't" The senior FBI agent called as he walked out of Gibbs' room with a pile of clothes. "You were first last time only fair Mr Palmer gets to go first this time followed by McGee and then you can take your well-deserved shower. Now here's your clothes" Fornell handed each of the agents a pair of worn jogging bottoms and a grey T-shirt with NCIS written across it.

"Dose boss only have one outfit when he's of duty?" Mcgee asked shocked that a man would have three sets of the same clothes.

"You stick with what you know" Tobias offered up as an explanation not at all shocked by Gibbs' wardrobe.

"Now off you go Palmer, go have a shower and get changed" The young man in question nervously stepped forward reluctant to go before his slightly intimidating friends.

"Don't worry about it Jimmy, just save us some hot water" Timothy encouraged.

That was all Jimmy needed to hear and with permission granted he rushed to the bathroom to get clean again. Fornell watched the exchange and once he was happy that his orders had been obeyed he descended the stairs to check on his friends. Leaving Tony and Timothy to wait in silence on the landing.


	8. Team Time

By the time Ziva and Abby emerged from their claimed room the glum faced boys had settled in to wait for their turn in the bathroom. Fornell had obviously been back up to check on them as they were now each stood on unfolded pages of newspapers. Which Ziva deduced had two purposes, the first being that it saved the carpet from the cascade of mud falling off the guys clothes. And also that the newspapers were positioned at a distance from each other so the two couldn't squabble without the eagle eared FBI agent hearing, a threat in itself. So, Tony and Tim stuck with the safer option to remain quiet on their newspaper islands.

Seeing their co-workers were in no mood to talk the goth girl and the ex-assassin left the two with a supportive smile as they carried on downstairs. On entering the living room, the girls were surprised to find how calm it was now. Ducky was clearing away the medical equipment he had used to patch their boss up. While Fornell tended to the fire in the hearth. Both the older men warmly greeted them once they had spotted that they had been joined. Abby jumped in to help Ducky pack away what was left. While Fornell ushered Ziva over to help him with the fire. Taking on a teacherly role showing his eager student how to build the perfect fire. Ziva was a quick learner, under Fornell's guidance the fire took hold filling the room with new found warm that slowly spread throughout the house.

"There you go, you got it!" Fornell exclaimed clapping Ziva on the back "That fire should hold for a good few hours, great job." He finished clambering up to his feet and joining Ducky and Abby on the sofa. Ziva however stayed sitting near the fire beaming at her handiwork.

Abby scanned the room carefully a look of puzzlement and concern crossed her face. "Where's Gibbs gone?" She asked.

"I sent him to bed." Ducky responded simply. "He needs to rest."

"And he agreed?" Abby asked dumbfounded.

"No one gets to disobey doctors' orders when Ducky's around" Tobias mockingly interrupted.

"I'm just looking out for my family that's all." The doctor in question muttered.

"Should he be left alone? Do you want one of us to go stay with him?" Ziva asked.

"That won't be necessary my dears, after examining Jethro's wounds I found only shallow cuts and bruises but for the time being he doesn't need to know that. He's been working himself to the bone lately surviving only on that brown gloop he calls coffee. So a little mandatory rest will do him the world of good."

"Wow Duck you're a better actor than I thought." Abby jovially stated while Ziva laughed with relief. With that the tension in the room was gone and just like the warm of the fire the new air of cheer filled the room. After a moment of silence Ziva remarked at the boxes and half built furniture that littered the room, all but covering the floor.

"We really made a mess last night" she sighed, eyes never leaving the mass of mess they had caused.

"Well I know what we can do to help Gibbs, let's finish what we started last night. Between us we can make the last of the furniture and clean up in here. He'll be so shocked when he wakes up it'll be great." With that Abby jumped up from the sofa in excitement and ran over to Ziva pulling her up by her hands. The Israeli let the enthusiastic goth drag her along, her excitement rubbing off on her.

Abby left Ziva next to the table of discarded tools and ran back to the sofa, jumping over several boxes as she went. Until she reached her targets. She offered one hand to both men on the sofa, pulling them up onto their feet.

"Looks like we're back to making furniture." The FBI agent stated.

"Where do you want us?" The elderly doctor asked.

With that the group got down to business with new found camaraderie.

They started on making the table and chairs for the dining room. Ducky was given the instructions to read out while the others carried out his orders to a tee. They made quick progress on the table now that they worked together all the while laughing and joking with one another. Ducky had seized the opportunity to tell fascinating stories from his time as a doctor travelling all over the world. After a little prompting from the girls Tobias took up the mantel and recounted stories from his early carrier, joining the FBI. By the time they had moved on to building the third chair of the dining room set Ziva had started a particularly funny story about her first week at Mossad that had the group in stitches. By the end of the story which Ziva re-enacted animatedly, the last chair was constructed and all that was left to do was test their masterpieces out. They each picked a chair and lined them up, hovering near their chairs.

"Suddenly I've lost all confidence in my own building skills." Fornell laughed causing a sea of nervous laughter from the others.

Abigail took charge to reinvigorate her troops "Come on we've made them as a team we'll test them as a team, on the count of three, one, two, three."

On three the group of four tentatively took their seats. After a few seconds with no creaks or signs of collapsing the two men and two women jump off their chairs in triumph, hugs were given, awkward high fives were exchanged and polite congratulations could be heard.

"Never doubted us." Tobias joked making the girls roll their eyes.

"Sure, you didn't." Ziva commented sarcastically causing Abby to giggle.

"Now to clear the boxes out of this space and we'll have a dining room all ready for Jethro." The medical examiner stated bringing the others back to the job at hand."

"We can do this." Abby encouraged as she grabbed a large box and attempted to drag it out of the way to the corner of the room. Fornell stepped in to help the young woman by grabbing the other half of the heavy box after seeing her struggle with it. She smiled her thanks and they shared a determined look as they continued to drag the box to its destination. Ziva had picked up two smaller boxes which she piled on top of Abby and Fornell's box once it reached the corner. Ducky had taken it upon himself to pick up all the loose screws that dotted the floor and after several minutes he had collected them all, now he sat redistributing the screws back into their original packaging as well as matching the loose instructions back to their packs. While Ducky was busying himself with that, Tobias, Abby and Ziva had stacked all the boxes in the four corners of the room freeing the space for the room to be enjoyed once more. With the boxes pushed out of sight, the loose objects picked up off the floor and the newly built family sized table and chairs sat pride of place in the middle of the room, the group stood back to delight in their achievement.

"We did good, team." The usually stern FBI leader exclaimed. He reached out wrapped an arm round each of the girl's shoulders in a well-deserved half hug before walking over to the doctor to do the same.

"We did very well, yes, I'm sure Jethro will be delighted with his new dining room." The doctor commented.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The dining room fell silent, waiting to hear if their boss and friend had woken. However, it wasn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs who emerged into the room but a hoard of identically dressed NCIS employees. The mud they had been caked in had all be washed away the only evidence that the mud bath incidence had taken place were the boys wet hair and their matching borrowed outfits.

Tony as usual was leading the way into the room and as such was the first to notice the newly transformed space.

"Wow." Was all that came out of his mouth as he stopped in his tracks.

"How did you do this? It was such a mess when we went up." He blurted out.

Fornell answered him in his own blunt way "Well while you were pruning yourself we," He stopped to gesture towards Ziva, Ducky and Abby "were busy clearing away the mess."

Tony was about to respond with a witty comment but thought better of it after remembering how that had gone down for him last night.

"It looks great." Was his revised answer.

Tim and Jimmy peered out from behind Tony's back to gaze upon the new room.

"This room's amazing, imagine what the whole house could look like with all of us working on it." Timothy burst out.

"That's the spirit my boy. So, do you want to help us with the living room?" Ducky gently guided.

Three eager sets of nods were his answer.

"Great so why don't you start to clear the living room and me and Tobias will make something to eat, you all must be starving by now, after lunch we'll all pitch in to get the next room ship shape."

"Will do Duck man. Have no fear, Tony is here to make sure that the room gets cleared properly."

"Actually, Tony I think maybe leaving Abby and Ziva in charge would be a good idea seeing as they've already completed one room." Spoke Ducky softly.

"Oh…okay" DiNozzo responded biting back his pride.

With that the two older men left what would become the living room to go in search for food in the kitchen. They listened out for any sign of a disturbance between the group but for now an uneasy peace was forged by the team. Both men wondered how long it will last.


End file.
